Frank (The Horsemen)/dialogue
Starting Soul Reaper for the first time *'Frank:' Hi there! *'Player:' Am I dead? What's going on here? *'Frank:' Luckily for you, not at all! I've brought you here because - well - Death needs your help! *'Frank:' I'm standing in for him while he's absent, but I'm sure you know the guy. The Grim Reaper, the Collector of Souls... Whatever you like to call him. He retrieves souls from dying creatures, mainly. *'Player:' So what does he need me for? *'Frank:' Well his instructions in case of absence aren't too clear. Not sure he ever expected to be gone, but I'm doing my best. It looks like there's an imbalance in the harmony of life and death. Too much life, as far as I can tell. *'Player:' This seems like something you should probably be more sure of... *'Frank:' Oh, it'll be fine. *'Frank:' Anyway, Death's noticed you're a bit of a killing machine. Putting it simply, he wants you to kill some things. *'Player:' I can do that! When do I start? *'Frank:' Straight away! First, let me give you this gem. It'll let you contact me or Death remotely, in case you need help or another assignment. *You receive a grim gem. *'Frank:' Before I give you your first assignment, I also need to know whether you're happy to team up with other adventurers. Don't worry, you can change your mind later. *'Frank:' Now for your first assignment. *'Frank:' Let's see what we've got. Right! We need X souls from the following battle: monster name. How does that sound? Talking to him again *'Frank:' Hello! My names Frank, I'm filling in for Death while he's missing. What can I do for you? **'Player:' I'd like a different assignment. ***''Same dialogue as Deaths'' **'Player:' Are there any rewards for this? ***''Rewards interface opens'' **'Player:' I need some hints about my assignment. ***''Assignment hint'' **'Player:' Am I dead? What do you want from me? ***'Frank:' Luckily for you, not at all! I've brought you here because - well - Death needs your help! ***'Frank:' I'm standing in for him while he's absent, but I'm sure you know the guy. The Grim Reaper, the Collector of Souls... Whatever you like to call him. He retrieves souls from dying creatures, mainly. ***'Player:' So what does he need me for? ***'Frank:' Well his instructions in case of absence aren't too clear. Not sure he ever expected to be gone, but I'm doing my best. It looks like there's an imbalance in the harmony of life and death. Too much life, as far as I can tell. ***'Player:' This seems like something you should probably be more sure of... ***'Frank:' Oh, it'll be fine. ***'Frank:' Anyway, Death's noticed you're a bit of a killing machine. Putting it simply, he wants you to kill some things. ***'Player:' I can do that! When do I start? ***'Frank:' Straight away! You've already got an assignment - X souls remaining from the following battle: boss name. *''If you didn't complete yesterday's task'' **'Frank:' You've been on the same task for a little while now. Would you like a new one? **If you choose to reset your assignment this will be treated as a brand new task, with fresh rerolls. There is no guarantee the new assignment will be different to your current one. If you wish to reroll your current task instead, use your grim gem. Grim gem *'Frank:' Hello! My name's Frank, I'm filling in for Death while he's missing. What can I do for you? **'Player:' How am I doing so far? ***'Frank:' You're currently collecting souls from the following: boss name. You need to collect X more before you're done! **'Player:' Can you give me any hints? ***''Assignment hint'' **'Player:' What do you want from me? ***'Frank:' I'm standing in for him while he's absent, but I'm sure you know the guy. The Grim Reaper, the Collector of Souls... Whatever you like to call him. He retrieves souls from dying creatures, mainly. ***'Player:' So what does he need me for? ***'Frank:' Well his instructions in case of absence aren't too clear. Not sure he ever expected to be gone, but I'm doing my best. It looks like there's an imbalance in the harmony of life and death. Too much life, as far as I can tell. ***'Player:' This seems like something you should probably be more sure of... ***'Frank:' Oh, it'll be fine. ***'Frank:' Anyway, Death's noticed you're a bit of a killing machine. Putting it simply, he wants you to kill some things. ***'Player:' I can do that! When do I start? ***'Frank:' Straight away! You've already got an assignment - X souls remaining from the following battle: boss name. **'Player:' Where are you? ***'Frank:' I'm in Death's office. Take the portal south of Draynor Manor to find it! **'Player:' Nothing, thanks. Rerolling tasks First reroll *'Frank:' That's fine - I can give you a new assignment with no penalty! Do you want me to assign you something new? Second reroll *'Frank:' If you request a different assignment today you'll only receive 75% of the reaper points for completion, I'm afraid. You'll still get the full amount of experience, though. Third reroll *'Frank:' If you request a different assignment today you'll only receive 50% of the reaper points for completion, I'm afraid. You'll still get the full amount of experience, though. Fourth reroll *'Frank:' If you request a different assignment today you'll only receive 25% of the reaper points for completion, I'm afraid. You'll still get the full amount of experience, though. Fifth reroll *'Frank:' If you request a different assignment again I can't give you any reaper points, I'm afraid. You'll still get the full amount of experience, though. Attempting a sixth reroll *'Frank:' I'm afraid I can't offer you any more alternatives today. Even in Death's absence I need to enforce his rules.